No me olvides
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: Kurt va a visitar a Blaine todos los dias... con un solo deseo en mente "por favor, no me olvides" - es un one shot tierno, espero les guste, denle la oportunidad :) es un poco triste desde otro punto.


**HOLA! PUES AQUI UN PEQUEÑO ONE SHOT QUE SE ME OCURRIO DESPUES DE VER UNA PELICULA :3 NO SE SI LA CONOZCAN: "COMO SI FUERA LA PRIMERA VEZ"**

**NO ME OLVIDES**

Uno tras uno subio cada escalon para llegar al segundo piso donde se veria con el… con Blaine. Sonrio en cuanto lo vio esperándolo en el ultimo escalon, el moreno le devolvió la sonrisa al instante y entonces kurt le dio las flores.

- ¿para mi? Oh kurt, no debiste – dijo emocionado tomandolas y oliéndolas, kurt recordaba la primera vez que le había dado flores cuando consiguió el papel de tony lamentablemente…

Blaine no lo recordaba.

Semanas atrás Blaine y el habían tenido un accidente automovilístico cuando iban a ver la nueva obra en donde actuaria Rachel, un irresponsable había decidido conducir borracho y como consecuencia había visto el coche donde ellos dos iban. Kurt no resulto herido en demasía, unos golpes y su pierna algo lastimada pero Blaine…

Blaine había estado realmente grave, había tenido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, la cual lo mantuvo en coma por casi un mes, temiendo dia a dia que no despertara, fue una alegría que un dia abriera los ojos pero… ya no era el mismo Blaine.

*FLASHBACK*

Kurt corrió a abrazarlo en cuanto lo vio despierto y sentado en la cama, sintió como Blaine no hizo ningún movimiento para corresponder el abrazo y cuando lo miro observo que el moreno lo miraba con duda.

- ¿sucede algo, Blaine? – pregunto sin entender el comportamiento de su marido, si… se habían casado 3 meses atrás.

- mmm… perdona pero ¿Quién eres tu? – y con esa pregunta kurt supo que había perdido a su esposo, el golpe había tenido su consecuencia, una gran consecuencia.  
Blaine se había olvidado de el… de su amor, de su historia.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

- ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto kurt, pues Blaine se encontraba en una clínica, el golpe no solo había afectado la memoria si no que a veces Blaine se olvidaba de cosas aun mas importantes, se perdia, no recordaba el camino… en momentos no recordaba ni quien era el mismo, tenia que estar bajo cuidados.

- bien, en lo que cabe… ¿sabes? Tuve otro recuerdo, recordé cuando te pedi matrimonio aunque solo fue un destello, estábamos en unas escaleras, yo arrodillado y tu decias "si" y es todo… - kurt sonrio, siempre tenia la esperanza de recordar a Blaine.

Ambos caminaron hasta unas mesas que se encontraban en el jardín de dicha clínica – me alegra que hoy hayas recordado eso, es uno de nuestros mejores recuerdos – dijo tomando una de sus manos, como siempre lo hacían.  
Blaine lo miraba con ternura – no sabes como deseo recordar todo sobre nosotros… se que eres importante, tal vez la persona mas importante en mi vida pero odio recordarte solo por pedazos, es tan frustrante – se quejaba y kurt veía con ternura el puchero.

No importa como sea, ese siempre seria Blaine, su Blaine.

Kurt lo miro con gran amor, el de menor estatura se acerco y le dio un beso, sabia que kurt quería pero nunca daba el primer paso con temor al rechazo del pelinegro.  
Unieron sus labios en un tierno beso que duro unos segundos pero que kurt siempre atesoraba como si fuera a ser el ultimo – ya te he dicho que puedes hacerlo, no me molesta – le dijo Blaine y kurt sonrio – lo siento… solo que, bueno tu no recuerdas todo y emmm…. Siento que podrías tomarlo mal en algún momento.

- ah por cierto… quiero que leas esto – decía Blaine buscando un papel en el bolsillo y se lo dio.

- es la letra de una canción, anoche soñé con ella y la escribi, solo es una parte pero quiero saber si tu la reconoces ¿es importante? – kurt comenzó a leer y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my valentine, valentine_  
_Let's go all_  
_The way tonight_

_No regrets_  
_Just love_  
_We can dance_  
_Until we die_  
_You and I_  
_We'll be young forever_

_You make me_  
_Feel like I'm living a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at my_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a change and_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

- ¿kurt que pasa? ¿por qué lloras? – dijo preocupado pero kurt negó limpiándose un las lagrimas que había dejado salir – esta… esta es nuestra canción – dijo tratando de calmarse, Blaine lo miro confundido.

- la cantaste cuando nos conocimos, es muy importante para ambos – explicó ahora con una sonrisa el castaño, Blaine asintió comprendiendo – cuéntame… ¿Cómo nos conocimos? – y kurt comenzó con la historia, el dia paso poco a poco.

Era en esos momentos en los que kurt pensaba que todo volvia a la normalidad, que estaban ambos solo recordando sus mas bellos momentos, reian, bromeaban y se mimaban pero entonces, la realidad lo golpeaba.

Blaine se quedo en silencio, kurt sabia lo que eso significaba, Blaine lo miro nuevamente pero ahora con una mirada seria y confundida, kurt dejo salir un suspiro.

- hola… emm ¿Quién eres? – todos lo días pasaba lo mismo, no importaba cuantos avances tuviera su esposo, cuantos recuerdos regresaran, siempre volvia a olvidarse de todo, siempre pensó que la película de adam sandler y drew era mentira o exageraban pero ahora sabia que asi era… el golpe había causado en Blaine un daño cerebral en el que había días donde recordaba y mantenía los recuerdos, sabia quien era el mismo pero otros… volvia a olvidarse de todo y de todos, tan de repente.

- soy kurt hummel… tu esposo – y de nuevo venia la explicación, kurt siempre sonreía para no hacer que Blaine sintiera su tristeza pero era inevitable, ya era de noche y se despedia de el.

- nos vemos mañana Blaine – este asentía aun con sorpresa por todo lo que pasaba, era como si cada dia Blaine volviera a nacer, entonces ya lejano de la clínica dejaba salir las lagrimas que delante de su marido no podía.

Era tan difícil ver que para Blaine solo era un desconocido la mayor parte del tiempo, tener que presentarse casi todos los días en lugar de llegar, abrazarlo, besarlo como antes… como todos los días en su casa… pero esos días habían acabado. Lo que tenia  
Blaine no tenia cura, la operación era demasiado riesgosa, tanto como para poner en peligro la vida del moreno, asi que todos habían decidido desechar esa opción.

Kurt sabia que seria difícil vivir asi cada dia a partir de ahora… pero lo amaba, y Blaine a el aunque se le olvidara… siempre estaría para el, porque ese Blaine era su Blaine, poder estar cada dia con el era suficiente, aunque solo pudiera ser asi.

Porque definitivamente no dejaría que Blaine se olvidara de el, nunca – yo nunca te dire adiós… asi que tu no te olvides de mi – era la petición que kurt decía y pedia cada dia al cielo.

Deseando que algún dia, un milagro se hiciera y Blaine nunca olvidara…  
Que Blaine nunca olvidara…  
Pero según el doctor, Blaine siempre olvidaría.

Pero ahí estaría Kurt, para siempre recordarle quien era, que eran y que siempre lo serian.  
Almas gemelas.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN REVIEWS PARA SABER QUE LES PARECIO :3**


End file.
